Mi pequeño error
by Nadeshiko Amamiya Masen
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando te acuestas con tu mejor amigo por acuerdo? ¿Y si te enamoras? ¿Y si él no siente lo mismo? OS


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

Un grupo de amigos disfrutaban un café mientras una de sus integrantes interpretaba _Give your heart a break. _Dos de ellos se notaban tan felices juntos, tan enamorados, otro miraba con admiración a su pequeña novia deleitar al público con su melodiosa voz, pero sobretodo la miraba con amor. El otro integrante miraba con cariño a su pequeña hermana y de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a la última integrante del grupo, la torpe enamorada de su mejor amigo.

Hace aproximadamente un año Bella y Edward, amigos de un par de años atrás llevaron su relación de amistad a un nivel físico, él le había advertido que no quería involucrar sentimientos y ella lo había aceptado ya que no tenía otro sentimiento hacia él que no fuese amistad.

Y aquí se encontraba después de un año, enamorada como tonta sabiendo que él jamás le correspondería, pero ya había tomado una decisión y no había vuelta atrás, esta sería su última noche con los chicos, mañana a primera hora partiría hacia Forks, el pequeño pueblo donde había nacido y había crecido al lado de su padre.

Bella era maestra de preescolar, hacía dos años se había graduado, y trabajaba en uno de los colegios más prestigiados de Chicago, pero toda esta situación la estaba abrumando, así que un día envió una solicitud de trabajo al preescolar en el cual laboró su madre antes de morir y hace pocos días había recibido una respuesta, una respuesta afirmativa, tan pronto como la tuvo habló con su padre, regresaría a vivir con él, puesto que él no le había dado opción a nada.

Una mano sobre su hombro la saco de letargo –Bella ¿estás bien? Te notas muy distraída esta noche- le dijo Jasper novio de Alice

-Si Jazz sólo estoy un poco cansada de…- pero inmediatamente cortó la oración, ya que a nadie la había dicho de su cambio de código postal, para su buena suerte en ese momento llegó Alice a la mesa.

-Y bien chicos qué tal lo hice

-Estuviste genial Alice- dijo con una media sonrisa Bella

-Si amor, amo escucharte cantar es como escuchar a los ángeles

Siguieron platicando alrededor de dos horas más, el reloj marcaba las once. Bella se disculpó con los chicos diciendo que tenía cosas que arreglar por la mañana. Tomó sus cosas y se retiró, no sin antes soltar un par de lágrimas abrazando a todos, este gesto los dejó extrañados pero nadie menciono cosa alguna.

Mientras intentaba parar un taxi a las afueras del café sintió una fuerte brazo posarse en su cintura, y su tibio aliento cuando se acerco a su oído

-¿Porqué no me acompañas esta noche pequeña?-

-Lo siento Edward, pero esta noche no, de verdad mañana me tengo que levantar muy temprano

-¿Y qué es tan importante como para que te vayas temprano o para que me rechaces?

Bella no pudo evitar mirar sus pies y morder si labio inferior –No te lo puedo decir

-Vamos Bella nos conocemos desde que iniciaste la Universidad, hace un año somos, bueno tú sabes, ¿Acaso no me tienes confianza?

-No es eso Edward, es que yo…

-Está bien no me lo digas Isabella, es tu vida y ya eres lo suficientemente grandecita para saber lo que haces- Y sin más Edward se fue al estacionamiento por su volvo, Bella se quedo parada ahí asimilando su última plática con el amor de su vida, cuando reaccionó tomo un taxi y se fue a su departamento donde se permitió llorar como niña, por ser tan tonta y enamorarse de quien no debía, por ser tan cobarde y no decirle sus sentimientos y por huir sin decirle nada a nadie.

Esa noche por más que trató no pudo pegar el ojo en toda la noche, así que decidió escribirle una carta a Alice donde le explicaba el porqué de su partida, bueno parte de él, y otra a Edward donde le hablaba de sus sentimientos.

Por la mañana, muy temprano pasó por la casa de Alice y en el buzón dejó la carta que había sido escrito para ella. Después se dirigió al departamento de Edward y vaya sorpresa que se llevo al ver salir a Tanya Denali del departamento de Edward, simplemente no pudo con eso y salió corriendo de ahí. Su taxi la aguardaba en la entrada del edificio y la llevó al aeropuerto.

Cerca del medio día su avión aterrizaba en el aeropuerto de Seattle, de ahí tomaría una avioneta a Olympia donde compraría un auto, con el dinero que había conseguido de la venta de su Mercedes en Chicago.

Después de dos horas y media de su viaje por carretera en su volvo de segunda mano, llegó a la casa de su padre, era sábado y Charlie acostumbraba salir de pesca pero ese día decidió no hacerlo para recibir a su única hija.

Al aparcar su carro vio como salía su padre a prisa para recibirla. Platicaron un rato, ella trataba de aparentar estar bien para su padre, él no merecía verla en un estado deplorable. Al día siguiente fue con su padre al centro comercial a adquirir un nuevo celular ya que al parecer a causa del imprevisto del día anterior lo había perdido.

Esa noche se debatía entre pasarle su nuevo número a Alice o no, por una parte quería seguir en contacto con ella, pero si lo hacia ella le hablaría de todos incluyéndolo a él, y bastante dolor era el que soportaba estaba segura que su corazón no soportaría más.

Su primer semana pasó bastante rápido, a pesar que su humor no había mejorado nada, los niños del colegio le alegraban el día a pesar de todo. Había adelgazado, si era posible ya que siempre había sido flacucha, cosa que era inevitable ya que no había tenido mucho apetito estos días.

Su padre le había dicho que no era necesario salir a su acostumbrado viaje de pesca el sábado, que podría quedarse con ella, pero ella lo había convencido que no era necesario que él alterara su rutina solo porque ella estaba ahí, además tenía que planear las actividades de la semana para los niños.

Después de su almuerzo, que consistió en un tazón de fruta y un poco de yogurt, decidió revisar su correo electrónico, vaya sorpresa que se llevo al ver que tenía cerca de 100 correos de Alice y Edward, todos los de él los quiso borrar pero no pudo, los movió todos a una carpeta.

Leyó todos los e-mails de su amiga, decidió que lo mejor era responderle

_Alice, _

_Disculpa la tan repentina partida, lo siento de verdad, pero necesitaba alejarme; por más que insistas querida amiga no te diré donde estoy._

_Estoy feliz donde me encuentro. Espero visitarte pronto, mi departamento está a la venta estoy esperando una llamada de la inmobiliaria. _

_Te quiero mucho amiga, te extraño horrores, también a los chicos. Dales un abrazo de mi parte y un beso. _

_Con cariño Bella_

_PD: Perdí mi celular no me llames a ese número y otra cosa ¿podrías decirles que lo siento?_

_Gracias _

Envió el correo y se desconectó, pensó que tal vez sería lo mejor.

Abrió los ojos y notó que estaba oscuro, se había quedado dormida en la sala; llevaba sus ropas del día anterior y estaba cubierta por un manta

_Charlie, _pensó. Se levantó para irse a su habitación.

Al llegar revisó la hora en su reloj y vio que eran pasadas las tres de la mañana, intento dormirse por un rato, pero no lo consiguió. Se preguntaba por qué estos días tendría tanto sueño, pero llegó a la conclusión de que era la mala alimentación que estaba llevando.

Había pasado casi un mes desde su llegada a Forks e iba manejando hacia al centro comercial, iba a comprar dulces y golosinas para sus pequeños, les daría pequeñas bolsas con ellos por el día de San Valentín.

Estaba en un semáforo en rojo, cuando sintió un golpe por detrás lo que siguió fue que vio todo negro.

Abrió los ojos pero la claridad del lugar era realmente molesta, sus ojos no terminaban de acostumbrarse a la luz, sintió un olor de alcohol y desinfectante invadir su nariz, intento levantar su brazo y fue cuando notó que tenía un catéter conectado a un suero, solo pudo gemir por la incomodidad. Sintió un par de manos tomar las suyas y en seguida alguien deposito un beso en su frente.

-Dios Bella pensé que te perdería hija

-Papá

-Tranquila, si puedes dime que pasó

-No sé, recuerdo que estaba esperando que el semáforo cambiara a verde y luego sentí un impacto, es todo.

Pudo ver en los ojos de su padre la preocupación, el miedo y algo más que no pudo descifrar, la madre de Bella había muerto en un accidente automovilístico cuando ella era pequeña, desde entonces Charlie se había vuelto sobreprotector con ella en ese sentido, ella también era muy cuidadosa en lo que a las reglas de transito respectaba.

-Bueno ya pasó, el doctor dijo que si evolucionaban bien los daría de alta mañana por la tarde

Por un momento no proceso bien las palabras de su padre pero de un momento a otro cayó en cuenta que estaba hablando en plural - ¿A quiénes? Acaso el conductor del auto que me impactó también está aquí

-Sí, pero no me refiero a él

-Entonces

-Bells, ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que seré abuelo?

-¿De qué estás hablando papá?

-De cuándo planeabas decirme que estás embarazada

Se quedó en shock, _embarazada, _se repetía para sí. A lo lejos podría jurar que la llamaban pero no estaba segura.

Sintió como la sacudían por los hombros, y entonces se dio cuenta que estaba reteniendo el aire y lo soltó de golpe.

-Yo … papá…. No lo sabía… Oh Dios…- empezó a decir incoherencias por un rato hasta que reacciono por completo, sería madre, había creado a una pequeña personita y estaba creciendo en ella, _su hijo o hija, _ sintió como las lágrimas se desbordaban por sus ojos, y enseguida los brazos de su padre la rodearon para reconfortarla.

Cuando por fin se tranquilizó pudo hablar –Yo, lo siento papá no quería decepcionarte, en cuanto me den de alta recogeré mis cosas- mordió su labio inferior para continuar- Yo…

-Hey Bells quien te está pidiendo que te vayas.

-Bueno es que yo pensé

-Tonta Bella, no estoy decepcionado, estoy muy sorprendido, supongo que la razón por la que te mudaste tan aprisa es el padre, verdad

-Sí papá, pero no quiero hablar de eso por ahora, son muchas cosas por asimilar. –Zanjó el tema

-Lo sé pequeña, pero escucha esto que te voy a decir, él contribuyó para crear a la personita que llevas dentro, creo que es justo que al menos le digas, no por ti sino por él o ella

Ella asintió con la cabeza, más tarde pasó el doctor a revisarla, y llamarle la atención ya que tenía una anemia algo pronunciada, le receto vitaminas y hierro. También la tranquilizó diciéndole que el bebé estaba bien, que en la ecografía salió todo normal que por el momento no tenia de que preocuparse más que de alimentarse bien.

Al día siguiente fue dada de alta y aprovechando que estaba en el hospital su padre le había programado una cita con la ginecóloga del hospital. Le hicieron su segunda ecografía y pudo escuchar por primera vez el latir del corazón de su pequeño monstruito, que era como había decidido llamarle, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos y al ver a su padre vio que también se le habían escapado unas traicioneras.

-Muy bien Bella, Jefe Swan, su pequeño tiene alrededor de doce semanas- quitó el transductor de su abdomen- Bien Bella puedes cambiarte mientras le doy unas indicaciones al Jefe Swan

En menos de cinco minutos Bella regresó al consultorio de la Dra. Greene quien le ayudo a armar una dieta balanceada para su embarazo, por el momento le ayudaría a recuperar los cinco kilos perdidos en el último mes, también le dijo que su fecha probable de parto es a mediados de agosto.

El siguiente mes pasó volando, Charlie estaba contento que pronto tendrían a un bebé en casa, había querido cambiar de habitación con Bella ya que su casa apenas contaba con dos habitaciones, pero ella se negó rotundamente, en cambio reacomodaron las cosas de bella y cambiaron su cama por una tamaño matrimonial. Los primeros meses Bella dormiría con su bebé a su lado.

Cuatro semanas después Bella tuvo su segunda cita con la Dra. Greene, su embarazo iba viento en popa, pero dos días antes de su cita con la doctora, había recibido una llama de la inmobiliaria donde le avisaban que ya tenía comprador su departamento así que el jueves por la tarde tenía que viajar, para firmar los papeles. Eso la puso muy nerviosa, no le había comentado nada a los chicos de su embarazo y su vientre estaba notablemente más abultado, puesto que ytya contaba con dieciséis semanas de embarazo, ella siempre había sido una flacucha y era bastante obvio su pequeño aumento de volumen. La doctora Greene le dijo que no había problemas con su viaje pero que si le ocurría algo fuera de lo normal que la llamara inmediatamente.

El martes por la tarde le envió un correo electrónico a Alice para avisarle de su pequeño, después de una pequeña charla a través de correos la convenció de quedarse hasta el sábado por la tarde. Esa tarde saliendo de la consulta paso a la tienda de ropa de maternidad, donde adquirió algunos pares de pantalones, unas cuantas blusas y unos vestidos que le gustó como lucían en ella.

El jueves por la tarde, Charlie la llevo al aeropuerto, haciéndola prometer que lo llamaría cuando llegara, y que estaría en constante comunicación con él. Alice había usado sus poderes de persuasión/chantaje, para que se quedara en su departamento durante su estancia.

En la sala de espera Bella pudo ver a su pequeña amiga al lado de Jasper esperando por ella ambos seguían igual que hace dos meses, al llegar a ellos los abrazó, realmente los había extrañado. Cuando los soltó Alice la miró con fingida indignación la cual cambió por sorpresa al notar el abultado vientre de su amiga.

-Nos debes muchas explicaciones Isabella Swan

-Lo sé pero este no es lugar para hablar, que tal si los invito a cenar a la Bella Italia, no saben las ganas que tengo de comer unos raviolis con zetas-

El mesero que los atendió fue muy amable, Bella sabía que tenía que comenzar a hablar pronto, claro si quería evitar las preguntas que aún no estaba lista para contestar.

-Bueno, de verdad siento mi repentina partida- comenzó a decir mientras veía sus manos jugar con la servilleta que tenía en su regazo.

-Si Bella eso lo has repetido desde hace dos meses-

-Alice, Jazz tienen que prometer que no le dirán a nadie lo que platiquemos, aquellos que necesiten saberlo lo sabrán de mis labios

-Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros- dijo Alice con impaciencia

-Bien, recuerdas que hace alrededor de un año estaba viéndome con alguien- Ambos asintieron- Bueno dejé de verme con él cuando partí… Bueno de esa relación ha surgido lo más hermoso que me ha pasado –Dijo señalando su creciente barriga.

-Nos estás diciendo que te fuiste porque estás embarazada y porque las cosas con él no funcionaron- Bella solo asintió.

-Él no lo sabe verdad Bella- no era una pregunta

-No se lo he dicho aún, esperaba poder hacerlo de frente, cuando me fui no estábamos en un buen momento, nos hicimos daño pero creo que es justo que lo sepa, más tarde lo llamaré

-Porqué no me lo habías dicho por e-mail, desde hace cuanto lo sabes

-Bueno, hace aproximadamente un mes iba hacia el centro comercial y en un semáforo un conductor borracho me golpeó por la parte de atrás, me golpeé la cabeza estuve inconsciente un par de horas, cuando desperté mi padre estaba ahí y me reprochó no habérselo dicho, pero ni siquiera yo lo sabía, ahora tengo 16 semanas, la fecha probable de parto es el 15 de agosto

El resto de la velada pasaron hablando del embarazo de Bella también de los planes de boda de Alice, quien ya tenía casi todo listo para mayo, también le contaron que Emmet le iba a pedir matrimonio a Rose en las vacaciones de primavera, pero cuando llegaron a la parte de Edward, Bella alegó que se sentía cansada del viaje y que quería dormir. Así que se retiro a la habitación de huéspedes, se dio un baño relajante y se puso su pijama, dentro de la habitación había un espejo de cuerpo completo se le levanto la camiseta y admiro su vientre que cada día se veía más redondo.

Mientras pasaba su mano por él, Alice entro al cuarto y pudo ver la pequeña protuberancia de su amiga. Bella vio como Alice admiraba su pequeño bulto con cariño, se acerco a ella tomo su mano y la poso sobre su vientre.

-Aún no he sentido como se mueve, no puedo esperar el día en que lo sienta-

-Bella, ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Tan mal terminaste con el papá de tu bebé, como para mudarte de la ciudad?- Bella suspiró

-Alice, dime cómo ha estado Edward estos meses

-He de confesarte que reaccionó mal con lo de tu partida, casi no lo hemos visto pero hace una semana o más nos presentó a una novia- Bella sintió como se le rompía su corazón una vez más –Su nombre es Tanya Denali

-Oh- fue todo lo que pudo decir

-Estoy segura que tu bebé va a ser la niña más consentida del mundo –Dijo Alice cambiando repentinamente de tema

-Alice, todavía no me dicen qué sexo tiene

-Estoy segura que es una niña- Bella negó con la cabeza- Bueno me retiro para que descanses ¿A qué hora es tu cita mañana?

-A las diez, pero no tienes que preocuparte ya contrate un taxi, no sé cuánto me vaya a tardar yo te llamo, no te preocupes

Bella casi no durmió esa noche, Edward había seguido con su vida, si era feliz ella no sería quien arruinara su relación con Tanya. Seguiría adelante por su bebé, ella o él la necesitaba, arreglaría lo del departamento y se marcharía mañana mismo.

La cita demoró alrededor de dos horas, el dinero se lo depositarían a Bella en su cuenta personal, decidió salir a distraerse un poco, caminó por un parque al que amaba ir, se compró un helado y se sentó a ver a los niños jugar, comenzó a acariciar su vientre, en poco tiempo más tendría a su bebé.

Iba caminando por el centro comercial donde vería a Alice, cuando vio una tienda de bebés se distrajo y chocó con una persona.

-Disculpe no vi por donde iba- se disculpó ella

-Bella- entonces ella lo miró, enfrente de ella estaba Edward el papá de su bebé. Ella apretó su bolsa contra su pecho y desvió la mirada

-Yo… lo siento…- iba a seguir su camino pero Edward la tomo por el brazo para impedírselo

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar- la tomo fuertemente del brazo y se dirigió al estacionamiento donde la subió a su auto y se dirigió a su departamento, Bella no había podido hacer mucho para impedirlo puesto que tuvo un fuerte mareo en ese momento.

Al final Bella se rindió, sabía que este momento tarde o temprano llegaría, y si quería paz por el resto de su embarazo sería lo mejor hacerlo ahora.

En cuanto llegaron al departamento de Edward, ella notó que había cosas más femeninas, asumió que eran gracias a Tanya, se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala y Edward en uno frente a ella.

-Bien, querías hablar, suéltalo

-¿Por qué te fuiste?

-Necesitaba un cambio, que casualmente coincidió con una oferta de trabajo

-Dime la verdad

-Mira Edward, esa es la verdad si no la quieres creer de verdad no me interesa; Alice me comento que mantienes una relación con Tanya

-Sí, salimos hace mes y medio

-Felicidades Edward, me alegro mucho por ti- le dijo con una sonrisa fingida, se levantó del sillón –Me dio mucho gusto verte Edward, pero tengo que irme

El se levantó y la tomo del brazo –No te vayas todavía- al intentar zafarse de su agarre su bolso cayó y la mayoría de sus cosas salieron de él. Ambos se agacharon a recogerlas

-Lo siento Bella- Justo cuando ella le iba a contestar vio que el sostenía en sus manos la foto de su último ultrasonido. El se quedó atónito ante la imagen, que tenía el nombre de ella impreso, fue entonces que por primera vez en el rato que tenían juntos detallo el cuerpo de su amiga, quien estaba usando una blusa lo bastante suelta como para esconder su vientre –¿Acaso tú..- pero no pudo terminar la pregunta porque escucharon la puerta del departamento abrirse.

-Edward amor, te estaba llamando pero no me contestaste así…- Se quedó quieta al ver ahí a Isabella.

Bella rápidamente le quito la foto de sus manos, recogió lo que faltaba de su bolso –Buenas tardes Tanya, bueno Edward fue un gusto verte- volteo a ver a Tanya- les deseo que sean muy felices

Y se fue, tomo el primer taxi que vio sabía que Alice no estaría en su casa así que fue a recoger sus cosas y se dirigió al aeropuerto sabía que este viaje sería algo malo.

Le llamó a Alice para decirle que después de hablar con él papá de su bebé lo único que quería era ir a su casa, le pidió disculpas y le prometió que en cuanto supiera el sexo del bebé la llamaría, y que la vería en mayo para su boda, aunque pareciera un balón con vestido.

El siguiente mes paso realmente rápido, su cita con la Dra. Greene estaba a la puerta de la esquina, a pesar de lo que había pasado con Edward, estaba feliz, Rosalie y Emmet la habían perdonado su huída repentina y estaban felices de que serían tíos. No había comprado cosas para el bebé, pero esta tarde sin duda iría al centro comercial a comprarle sus primeras cosas, su padre la acompañaría.

Estaba recostada en la camilla para que le hicieran la ecografía. La doctora comenzó con la rutina de preguntas mientras veía al bebé.

-¿Y bien están listo para saber qué sexo tiene el nuevo integrante?- Ambos asintieron

-Pues felicidades Isabella, es una niña

A Charlie se le salieron unas lágrimas, tendría una nieta, su bebé, tendría un bebé

-Tú mamá estaría muy feliz- le dijo a Bella, quien no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas traicioneras, ella lo sabía no recordaba demasiado a su mamá, pero todos los recuerdos que tenía de ella eran felices, y la amaba mucho.

Saliendo de la consulta con la Dra. Greene fue con Charlie a la tienda de bebés, donde le compró varios mamelucos, pañaleros, vestiditos y unos zapatos, también compro unos biberones. Su padre no pudo evitar comprarle un conejo de felpa muy parecido al que le había comprado a Bella cuando era bebé.

En cuanto llegaron a su casa Bella llamo a Alice

-_¿Diga?_

_-_Alice soy yo Bella

_-Bella ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está el bebé?_

-Perfectamente Alice, he tenido uno que otro antojo pero nada que no se pueda solucionar

_-¿Qué te dijo la doctora? ¿Ya sabes el sexo?- preguntó con impaciencia _

-Me dijo que todo estaba perfecto, y sí ya lo sé… Es…

_-Escúpelo_

-Una niña

_-Eso es genial, tengo que diseñar ropa para mi sobrinita, estoy tan feliz Bell´s_

Alice le conto que ya solo estaba afinando detalles de la boda que estaba casi todo listo.

-Alice te molestaría que llevase a un acompañante

_-Bella sabes que Charlie ya estaba contemplado_

Bella se sonrojó –No es Charlie

_-Isabella Marie Swan no me digas que estás saliendo con alguien_

- Es algo complicado, lo estamos intentando, pero aún no es nada serio, con lo del embarazo ha sido un poco difícil

_-Está bien que lo traigas a la boda, pero al menos dime su nombre_

-Su nombre es Matthew Evans- Matt como le decía Bella había sido su compañero de preparatoria, fueron mejores amigos hasta que se separaron cuando fueron a la universidad, él tuvo una novia eterna, su nombre era Libni. Ellos se habían encontrado un día que Bella visitó a su padre y se lo había cruzado en el supermercado. De ahí habían mantenido contacto por correo electrónico. Se volvieron a encontraron cuando Bella llego al Saint Augustine, el colegio donde enseñaba, él es el profesor de música, desde que llegó retomaron su amistad, cuando Bella se enteró de su embarazo le contó a él la historia completa, cuando regreso de Chicago él la consoló. Él se había casado con Libni pero ella había muerto en un terrible accidente automovilístico 3 años atrás; ella estaba embarazada; razón por la cual él se había puesto sobreprotector con ella. Hace un par de semanas él se le había declarado, le había dicho que la quería, que él se haría cargo de la bebé. Ella se momento se había negado pero después de pensarlo decidió darse una oportunidad en el amor con él.

_-Muy bien Bella, ¿Qué día planean llegar?_

-El jueves por la tarde, una maestra me suplirá y Matt no tiene grupo en viernes solo ensaya con el coro de la primaria y luego con el de secundaria, papá llegará con nosotros

Ultimaron detalles de su estancia y cortaron la llamada. Enseguida marcó un número muy frecuente en su lista de llamadas

_-Hola pequeña, ¿Cómo les fue?_

-Hola gigantón, nos fue muy bien, la doctora dice que todo está perfecto, es más ya compré algunas cosas

_-¡Qué bien! ¿Ya sabes el sexo?_

-Sip, es una niña

_-Dios, eso es genial, espérame salgo en seguida para tu casa y los invito a cenar ¿Te parece?_

-¿Qué te parece si te vienes y cenamos aquí en la casa? Ya tengo casi todo listo –Aceptó sin rechistar.

Matt llegó acompañado del pastel favorito de Bella, platicaron gran rato, Charlie estaba feliz de ver a su pequeña tan alegre y sonriente al lado de Matt.

Un mes pasó como agua, y Bella ya contaba con veintiséis semanas de embarazo Matt y Bella formalizaron su relación, eran oficialmente novios.

El embarazo de Bella iba muy bien, se la pasaba comiendo manzanas y chocolates, se le antojaban a todas horas del día. La fecha de la boda estaba muy cerca.

El vuelo fue bastante agotador para Bella, tenía ya cumplidos los seis meses, se hinchaban los pies horrores y tenia ligero dolor de espalda. Se acomodó en su asiento y recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Matt mientras él le pasaba su mano por la espalda dándole un ligero masaje que atenuaba su dolor. Habían reservado habitaciones en el hotel donde sería la recepción de la boda, para que Bella no tuviera que moverse tanto.

La mañana del viernes Bella salió a pasear con Matt y su padre. A Bella se le había antojado un helado de chocolate y Charlie se había ofrecido a traerlo, mientras tanto Bella y Matt seguían caminando por el parque.

-Bella- Ambos voltearon para ver de dónde provenía la voz y vaya sorpresa que se llevo al ver a Edward parado a unos cuantos metros de ellos. Edward avanzó hasta quedar frente a ellos y vio que estaban tomados de la mano, lo cual lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

-Hola Edward- saludo Bella cuando pudo modular su voz, Matt se aclaro la garganta cuando vio que nadie decía nada

-Mucho gusto soy Matthew Evans- dijo estirando su mano para saludar a Edward

-El placer es mío, Edward Cullen-

Se miraban de manera muy hostil, Bella le pidió a Matt si podría ir a ver porqué Charlie tardaba tanto con el helado, _Necesito hablar con él a solas, _fue lo que le quiso decir Bella, cuando se alejó lo suficiente Edward

-Entonces es cierto, la foto que vi no miente

-Necesitas algo en especial Edward, porque si no es así me gustaría seguir con mi paseo y poder terminarle de mostrar mis lugares favoritos de la ciudad a mi padre y a mi novio

-Así que es tu novio, y dime ¿es él padre de tu hijo? –Dijo con desdén

Bella lo vio con odio, Matt no había hecho más que cuidarla y acompañarla, consolarla cuando lo necesitaba, Edward no hablaría así de él, y mucho menos usaría ese tono con su bebé.

-Claro que lo es Edward, él ha estado a mi lado a lo largo de mi embarazo, cuando se me antoja algo él es el primero en salir a buscarlo, cada cita con la obstetra, cada ecografía él ha estado ahí para mí, y sí te lo repito, el único padre de mi bebé es Matt.

-Vaya pero si veo que no perdiste el tiempo por el tamaño de tu vientre veo que una de dos o te acóstate con él recién te fuiste o mientras te acostabas conmigo

-Mira Edward no veo que tengas cara para reclamarme algo, si tú fuiste el que rompió nuestro trato y te revolcaste con Tanya a la primera oportunidad, así que no sé con qué cara me reclamas algo- suspiro- Mira mañana es la boda de tu hermana, no quiero seguir discutiendo, no quiero arruinarle su día así que te ofrezco una tregua, tú no te metes en mis asunto y yo no me meto en los tuyos

-Lo hago solo por Alice

Después de decir eso Edward se retiro y en cuanto Matt llegó con Bella la abrazó, mostrándole su apoyo, esa noche era la despedida de soltera de Alice, la cual sería en el departamento de ella. Durante la noche Bella platicó con Rosalie y con Esme, mamá de Edward y Alice, Esme se sorprendió mucho al verla, y se alegró muchos, claro ella explico que no estaba casada ni nada ni que tenía planes próximos, sino que se estaba conociendo con Matt y que iban las cosas lentas.

La ceremonia en la iglesia fue muy emotiva, todas lloraron. El salón de la recepción estaba ambientado con tema hindú, Alice se había lucido, todo estaba hermoso. Había una banda tocando música romántica, también había un piano.

Avanzada ya la noche, Jasper le pidió a Matt que les tocara una canción, ya que Bella les había contado a sus amigos lo bueno que era tocando el piano, a lo cual él aceptó gustoso. Tomó la mano de Bella y se dirigieron al piano, la hizo sentarse en el banquillo al lado de él y comenzó a tocar _You Will be in my heart (watch?v=7gw7Vi7n9G4_). Jasper por su parte tomo el brazo de su esposa y bailaron. Bella estaba emocionada con la canción, siempre había sido una de sus favoritas, y entendía lo que Matt le quería decir, cuando él terminó de tocar le tomo la cara entre las manos y lo besó, todos aplaudieron.

Cerca de una hora después, se retiraron ya que Bella no podía más. Se fueron juntos a la habitación de Bella. Cuando estaban en la puerta de la habitación, Bella notó a Matt muy nervioso.

-¿Ocurre algo? –Preguntó Bella mientras ingresaban.

-No, bueno sí- suspiró- He estado pensando, tú y yo nos conocemos de toda la vida, yo amo a tu bebé como si fuese mía, es más, ella es mí bebé también, yo te quiero, pensé que después de lo de Libni, no volvería a encontrar a alguien, sé que es un poco apresurado, pero sé que no podría estar más tiempo sin decírtelo, bueno preguntártelo ¿Te casarías conmigo? No tienes que responder ahora piénsalo, sería como tu quisieras, tal vez solo por el civil.

Miles de pensamientos vinieron a la cabeza de Bella, ella ¿Casada? Se había enamorado de Edward pero él no quería nada serio y su actitud dejaba mucho que desear los últimos días. Además tenía a Tanya y por lo visto iban bastante en serio. Mientras divagaba se dio cuenta que Matt se iba a retirar, lo tomo del brazo.

-No te vayas, claro que acepto- y lo besó

Esa noche hicieron el amor por primera vez, Matt era tan tierno y cuidadosos, claro que con un abdomen con seis meses de embarazo tuvieron que ser muy creativos.

Al día siguiente regresaron a Forks, por la noche Matt se quedó a cenar y le pidió su bendición a Charlie para casarse con su hija. Él acepto gustoso, Bella solo le puso una condición a Matt, ella no se casaría por la iglesia embarazada, pero lo harían por el civil antes que naciera la bebé.

Bella cumplió las 30 semanas de gestación, para esa fecha ambos habían elegido el nombre para la bebé, sería Reneé Charlotte, por la madre de Bella y la abuela de Matt. La boda había sido programada para el 22 de junio. Sería en el jardín de la casa de Charlie. Alice casi se desmaya cuando Bella le contó, estaba realmente feliz por ella.

Invitó a todos, incluido Edward, ahora ya todos sabían dónde estaba viviendo.

Su vestido fue algo muy sencillo pero hermoso, era un vestido de gasa, con mangas cortas con un pequeño escote y corte imperial. Matt vestía un traje negro y usaba los gemelos que usó Charlie el día que se casó con Reneé.

Bella pudo ver como sus amigos estaban ahí, sonriéndole, Edward tenía una cara indescifrable. El juez comenzó la ceremonia, a pesar de ser una boda civil, fue muy emotiva. Cuando el juez comentó si alguien se oponía vio, como Edward se levantaba pero inmediatamente era regresado a su lugar por Emmet. Ignoró todo y se concentró en su boda.

La recepción fue muy pequeña, aparte de los Cullen estaban los padres de Matt, sus amigos Angela y Ben, y sus compañeros de trabajo. Nadie más.

Todo paso tranquilo, bailaron, brindaron compartieron risas con sus amigos.

No saldrían de luna de miel, Bella estaba de treinta y dos semanas, ya no era recomendable viajar, por el momento vivirían en casa de Charlie. Bella cayó rendida después de todo el ajetreo de la boda.

La luz que se colaba por la ventana la despertó, sintió un cuerpo cálido a su lado y se giró para quedar de frente a él. Admiró el rostro de su esposo con cariño, se veía tan pacifico durmiendo, no pudo evitar acariciar su rostro un par de veces. Poco a poco el fue abriendo sus ojos.

-Buenos días- dijo Bella tímidamente-No era mi intención despertarte

-Buenos días, no te preocupes, ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Muy bien gracias, disculpa yo sé que no era precisamente durmiendo como querías pasar tu noche de bodas- dijo mirando un punto en el infinito

-Mírame- y la tomo del mentón para que lo viese a la cara- No me importa, mientras comparta contigo estoy feliz- Acaricio su vientre- Charlie llegará pronto a nuestras vidas, cuando salga y crezca un poco me recompensarás ¿Te parece?

Bella asintió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sabía que nunca encontraría a alguien como Matt. El resto de las vacaciones las pasaron buscando una casa ya que Bella vivía con Charlie y Matt tenía un departamento con una sola habitación, y deseaban algo más grande, para ellos tres.

La tercer semana de julio la encontraron, era una pequeña casa blanca con un balcón en la habitación principal, tenía estudio, comedor, cocina y dos habitaciones más aparte de la principal. En cuanto Bella la vio, se enamoró de la casa, tanto como lo hizo Matt al entrar y visualizar su vida juntos. Sin más ofertaron por la casa, gran parte fue del dinero que Bella había obtenido de la venta de su departamento en Chicago, otra parte fue de los ahorros de Matt y entre Charlie y los padres de Matt les ayudaron con el resto del dinero.

La casa era nueva completamente, así que no necesitó arreglo alguno, la única mejora que hicieron fue pintar en tonos lila la habitación de Charlie. Y para el último día de julio se encontraban completamente instalados en su hogar.

Era su primera noche en su hogar y Bella se estaba terminando de arreglar para ir a la cama, cuando sintió una punzada fuerte en su vientre, la cual se le puso muy dura; todo el día había sentido esa molestia pero hasta esa hora había sido muy fuerte. Cuando el dolor remitió, decidió esperar a tener otro parecido para decirle a su esposo, ya que no quería alarmarlo.

Matt ya estaba en la cama cuando ella salió del cuarto de baño. Se fue a acostar a su lado y él inmediatamente la rodeó con sus brazos.

Cerca de quince minutos después Bella se despertó al sentir otra fuerte punzada, esta vez más fuerte que la anterior. Esta vez se alarmó mucho. ¿Cómo era posible? Si según su doctora aún faltaban dos semanas para que Charlie llegase. Decidió despertar a Matt.

–Amor despierta por favor

Matt se removió y abrió un poco su ojos –¿Qué ocurre?

–Tengo contracciones –Matt se levantó en dos segundos

–¿Desde cuándo?¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

–Solo han sido dos, la primera cuando me estaba alistando para la cama y la otra fue la que me despertó, y fue más intensa.

Matt llamó a obstetra de Bella, quien le aconsejó llevarla al hospital ya que al parecer la pequeña Charlie ya no podía esperar para llegar. Gracias al cielo tenían lista una maleta para la bebé. Bella se cambió el pijama por un par de pantalones deportivos y una camiseta de la universidad.

Al llegar al hospital Bella fue revisada e ingresada ya que, en efecto estaba en trabajo de parto, a pesar de no haber sentido las contracciones ya tenía cinco centímetros de dilatación. En cuanto la acomodaron en una habitación Matt procedió a llamar a los futuros abuelos, quienes insistieron en acompañarlos en el hospital.

A las tres de la mañana con cuarenta y cinco minutos del día primero de agosto el mundo recibió con los brazos abiertos a la pequeña Renée Charlotte Evans.

Dos después del nacimiento de Charlie a Matt le ofrecieron un mejor empleo en Londres. La decisión de partir no fue fácil pero al final eligieron irse. La despedida en el aeropuerto fue triste y llena de lágrimas, un padre que de nuevo veía partir a su pequeña, pero esta vez no estaba solo, esta vez iba acompañada de su esposo, un hombre maravilloso y su pequeño tesoro, Charlie.

Un día Matt, Charlie y una Bella embarazadísima de seis meses estaban en un parque paseando con Charlie, quien ya contaba con cinco añitos.

Padre e hija fueron a comprar algo de beber mientras Bella los esperaba con el almuerzo, sentada en una banca. Su segundo embarazo había sido muy distinto al primero, cuando estaba en espera de Charlie, esta vez se sentía constantemente cansada, dormía mucho y las nauseas y vómitos matutinos aún se mantenían. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien se sentó a su lado en la banca.

Cuando abrió los ojos encontró a la persona que menos esperaba ver. _Edward. _Él estaba ahí, sentado a su lado mirándola.

–Edward –Dijo en un susurro

Los amigos se abrazaron, habían pasado más de cinco años que se habían visto por última vez y ambos se habían extrañado. Aquella complicidad que tenían, las bromas, los abrazos, todo. Matt llegó con Charlie e invitaron a Edward a almorzar con ellos. Primero Bella le contó cómo habían terminado viviendo en Londres y después fue turno de Edward, quien había llegado al igual por una oferta de trabajo, en una clínica particular. Les contó que se había casado con Tanya cuatro años atrás y que tenían unos gemelos de un año de edad. Bella pudo notar que su amigo era tan feliz como lo era ella. Sabía que Charlie no tenía más padre que Matt, y no iba a quitarle eso. Edward no merecía tampoco que su mundo fuese volteado de cabeza con la noticia que tenía una hija biológica. Ese sería su secreto y de Matt. Una mentira que mas para hacer mal era por el bien de todos, y más de su hija.


End file.
